Return from the Shadows
by Guardian.Ghost
Summary: Much still going after the events of episode 3 leading to episode 4. A Jedi Master has survived, will he have what is needed to help Vader? R&R I own nothing, but my character Erik that one is mine.


Return from the Shadows

The attacks on the Jedi during the execution of order sixty-six, had brought death to many of the greatest. Cin Drallig, Plo Koon, and Ad Kin Di Mundi. Erik had been on one of the outer-rim planets with his contingent of clones. A master, but not on the council like the fallen Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn, he preferred the field. And like Qui-Gon he was one to not follow the rules. Compassion, love and honor, he was one of the few that many looked up to.

But in this case, he was being trained on by a sniper scope, and that scope was targeting Erik's head. That was till the clone turned his head to the side and saw a spike go through his helmet. Erik was being shot at from all sides, and from what he was gathering was that if he didn't get out of there soon he wouldn't be in a single piece. Being in a city helped and so when he forced his way to an alley he looked to his support of adults and children who happened to be right where the clones and the machines where out to kill and Marshall law everyone.

Once in the alley the Daan/Medila people fought back and attacked the clones. Erik was nearly safe when an explosion took off his right are at his shoulder. His lightsaber bounced away forwards, he too was sent forwards with blood coming out of his bloodied stump of a shoulder. One of the Young came out of no where and grabbed Erik and his lightsaber before having two Elders lob massive grenades at either end of the alley killing more then enough machines and clones. The Young and Elder took Erik underground through their extensive network of tunnels.

Once upon a time back when the Daan and Medila were at war with each other the Young had taken up the tunnels as a home and refuge from the war above. It was at the time that a Jedi but the name of Taul came to straighten it out. It didn't happen and a second set of Jedi came. It was the great Qui-Gon Jinn and his apprentice Obi-Wan Kenobi who with his time on the planet left the Jedi Order and joined the Young. After the years of fighting there was peace within the Daan and Medila factions. There was peace with the Young and Elder, the planet that was once divided was now whole and as one. And during the 15 years of peace the planet has become of the most impenetrable, that was when the trade federation started showing up for the Daan/Medila technolody in robotics.

Once the Young had Erik moved to a safe location where they could take care of him, some of the Elder's top minds was under the protection of the Young. Getting him to a med center they kept Erik there and out of harms way. The war above the surface led to many deaths on all three fronts, but when the Young and Elder pulled back to a section of the city that was destroyed, they left no one alive that belonged to the clones and the machines.

6 months later

Rolling over and pulling a blanket over him an electronic arm hung over the side of the sleep couch, several of the Young had cared for the man that lost his arm, the man that was a Jedi turned outlaw and traitor to the empire. But everyone knew better that the Jedi weren't traitors they were heroes for putting their lives out on the line. It was the reason that the people of the planet where with the rebellion. And because of their connection to the rebellion if there was any reason that they where suspected in harboring a Jedi by the empire, there was defiantly reason to believe that the Daan/Medila people planet would have the empire down on them.

Opening his eyes the Jedi pulled the blanket off of him and it revealed a half naked body, muscular and strong, the body would of looked perfect had it not been for the cybernetic arm that started at the shoulder. Constructed of wires, cables, servos, metal. It was a cybernetic feat in which the arm looked lose to the real deal minus the appearance of skin, Erik had started getting up and moving for today would be the day that the people deemed safe for Erik to go and learn of the Jedi Temple and what has become of it.

"Erik, Erik, Erik!.. Come on time to wake up!" The voice was of a little girl who adored him so much that Erik couldn't help but smile every time she came into the room. She was a bright little girl who's smile could brighten a city, she was king, caring and very thoughtful of other peoples feelings. Erik opened his eyes fully and was pulled into a sitting position, lights came on and they were bright to start, but Erik's eyes adjusted accordingly.

"Hi Rebecca, how is my little friend this morning?"

"I'm good Erik! Come on! Come on!" Rebecca had gone to Erik's clothing and hunted for his shirt and tossed it to him. Erik pulled on his clean black Jedi tunic and stood shooing Rebecca out he changed and readied himself for the day. His right arm was sheathed in a tunic then arm armor and glove, it gave the appearance of a once wounded Jedi Mster. Attaching his belt and linking his lightsaber to it, he opened the door and Rebecca pull him to where ever he was to go. Erik had tried telling her slow down a but it served for her to go faster. Once they reached the main room in the tunnels, a large group of Elder, Young stood there.

"GOOD MORNING MASTER ERIK!" Everyone called, Erik looked at the, all and saw they where hiding something behind their mass. They moved apart and on the table was a package from the people. Rebecca pulled at Erik and took him to the table.

"Erik this is for you, I don't know if the Jedi allow it but I know from a story, He didn't want to take anything but we ended up giving him something small, for you, you have been here long enough that we consider you a member of this large connect family. And because you are going, we decided to give you something to help you one your way.

This is just a simple daypack, but it's what's inside that makes the difference. Everyone donated money so that should you get stranded you can stay somewhere and eat. And speaking of eating we left you some of our food and drink, don't worry about it going bad, we learned that dried food is actually even more tasty, but we did leave you some fresh fruit for you. Also we gave you set of clothing and a change of arm armor. Ummm and we have a ship going to Corusant later today so you can hide on it.

Master Erik… all that we ask is that you stay safe, and if you need a place to say you have the people of Daan/Medila here to serve you…" Rebecca had grown up and it left Erik with a feeling that this planet would be a great help to the rebellion. Rebecca pulled on Erik's tunic cause Erik to look down. "Here…" Pulling a crystal out of her pocket Rebecca handed it to Erik. "This is my favorite crystal, it keeps me safe when there is an outbreak of fighting when the empire comes the odd days. This will keep you safe…. Come back soon Erik…" Erik kneeled down and took the Crystal before he hugged the little girl gently.

"I will Rebecca, thank you all for taking care of me, in return I will do what I can to help the rebellion and learn of the Jedi fate." Taking the pack out of the hands of an older boy Erik nodded and went back to his room. Picking up the Jedi robe he pulled it on, he held his day back and started for the Empire's ship landing area. All of his Jedi training kicked in, he allowed the force to course though him, he took in all of the sounds, vibrations and the minds of the clones and people bustling around. Once and opening was given by the distraction of several of the Elders, Erik took off to the landing platform and hopped up into the ship and hid himself. Several minutes later the ship that Erik stowed away on was on it's way to Corusant, Erik was stuck in his position for a couple of days.

Spending his time meditating and Jedi exercises, Erik had gotten back into the rhythm of things. Sneaking around on the ship Erik learned that they would be landing at the Galactic Senate supply dock. Erik made his way back to his hiding spot and spent the last hours readying his escape to the Jedi Temple.

It took timing and well timed it was, Erik left the ship and head to and an alley where he changed his cloths before he headed for a speeder and the lower levels of the city where the Jedi Temple loading dock once was. When he reached the lower level he changed back into his Jedi outfit and wrapped his robe around him and held the daypack on his shoulder. Reaching the dock Erik looked around and spotted the access panel, it was shot out and had not been repaired in what seemed to be several months. Looking down to the side there was a grate that looked to be the size of a man, bending down Erik pulled the grate out with a slight amount of effort, pulling his bag off his shoulder he put into the grate then crawled in himself, using the force he put the grate back and crawled along the system.

Making his way along Erik finally came upon the loading dock and crawled out it and looked around the dead bodies of people. The sight that Erik saw was numbing, younglings, guardians and a few knights. They were all dead even the lightsabers of the few where long since dead. Erik reached into the force for any clue of what happened there and in a slight meditative state Erik heard the echoes of a fight, it was the clones. Pulling his human hand away from the wall Erik went and gathered all of the lightsaber and took it with him as he moved through the halls he heard the echoes of battles between the clones and the Jedi. What surprised him the most is when he made it to the Jedi Council room, when he walked in instead of calm and peace, there was echoes of younglings hiding, then a Jedi that they trusted came in, next came the lightsaber which ignited followed by the cries of help from the younglings.

Erik had to leave the council room as he heard the whispers of Master Skywalker from the little voices. _Master Anakin, there are too many of them what do we do? _ Erik left with is eyes shut, once he was back out in the hall Erik headed to the room of a thousand fountains. Everything was dead in the room; water was still on the lakeshore, the plants without where water was dead. Some of the plants that did have water where wilted for the lack of the artificial sun, looking at the water Erik reached out into the force and felt to see if there was power in the temple.. Because of the temple was in older more abandoned region of Corusant the temple was powered by crystals that could only be accessed by the council members.

The Force touched Erik and whispered that the crystals where still in the temple, but the power had been deactivated, moving out of the room, Erik headed for the archives surely there would be some answers to what was he looking for. Walking quickly to the archives Erik found nothing but disaster, there were more bodies of younglings along with the archive keeper whom was and elderly Jedi woman. Bowing his head in respect Erik moved on and went to the holocrons that the Jedi kept on the Sith. Going to them Erik grounded and found several of them missing, continuing his search he also saw that the beacon that was used during the war was changed it was a hide and don't come back message. Not the return at once the war is over. Putting his hand on the beacon he felt the presence of Obi-Wan and Yoda, something about to his near death on Daan/Medila must have something to do with it.

Leaving he turned to the security and something compelled him to go and looked the footage over. Erik did and found what he saw to the most disturbing. The slaughter of the Jedi knights, guardians and younglings by one of their own, when he saw the face he frowned against and shut the security feed off. Turning he left and went to the council chambers again, hopefully through his time here he would be able to make small changes. That first change was to get the room of a thousand fountains working filtering water again. Second was to the temple cleaned, and third was to go out and seek members of the rebellion, the most pressing name was Bail Organa and Erik knew where he lived for he was given an address.

It took several week of none stop work to get the temple clean, but Erik was able to do it. He was finally able to rest and relax in the room of thousands fountains only to have the rest interrupted by something or someone. Getting up Erik held his lightsaber in his hand and moved swiftly though the room. When someone knocked and opened the door Erik thought better then to think that it was the clones. In fact is was quiet the opposite.

"Hello? Is there anyone here?" It was an older make voice, sound of more foots steps came in all of them where careful some of them stopped and from what Erik heard was inhalation from several people.

"Beautiful.." One said, it was a female voice anther one agreed and continued forwards with the man that called out. Erik had taken to the shadows before he stepped out, he walked up to the side of them and clipped his lightsaber back to his belt.

"Hello there.." he said, everyone in the group jumped pulling blasters out of nowhere and turned towards the voice, Erik raised his hands in defense before he put them down slowly and walked to the them to stand in front of the group. Surveying them he watched as they calmed down.

"Are you Jedi Master Erik?"

"I am, can I help you?"

"Senator Bail Organa, these are my people. I have friend on the planet Daan/Medila. Welcome back to Corusant, I trust that you have been well?"

Erik bowed before the senator before he looked around then to his gloved hand and armored arm.

"Well, you can say that, though on the planet I had taken quiet a hit. I must say that I lost more then my arm. I lost my home, friend, my way of like, and my freedom. What can I do for you senator?"

"No, it's what can I do for you? We have just recently purchased this temple from the empire. Our excuse to turn this into my next living space and work sight, though I can guarantee that I will not have anything changed, damaged or the such. Quiet the contrary; this is where I hope to have the start of the rebellion, if you don't mind Jedi Master. This is your home, and I will not intrude on that manner."

"No. No. By all means if you can have people in here at all times that would be great. It would mean that I can have a lot of the temple's functions working again. And it can also mean that this place will be back to some level of running. Though I must say that the archives are to be left along and that the council chambers. My quarters, I will be taking that back. I have a lot of chores that need to be dealt with. If you can tell your people, that just because they are in the Jedi temple doesn't mean they are getting a lightsaber. They are in a place of great learning and safety… and I want it to remain that way. I want them to respect this temple as we Jedi have respected all of you."

The senator nodded then bowed before the Jedi Master, Erik returned the bow and looked to the men that Organa have with him.

"When are you coming in with your people?"

"Today in fact. I was hoping that this place wasn't a mess with all of the bodies, but from what I see you have cleaned up and gotten some of the temples systems back up. If you wish I can have the rest of the systems up in a few hours.. Alderran wasn't the only planet hit hard; people from all over are coming. And I believe that some of the Young and Elder are coming. I wish you well Jedi Master. Of I forgot to mention this, I was able to locate master Yoda and Master Kenobi. Both of which are far away from any of the empires reaching arms. Master Yoda has gone into exile; Master Kenobi is on Tatioone with Skywalker's son. I have the girl…"

Erik looked to Bail and nodded, there was some hope then if the Skywalker had kids. But then who would know if they would turn out like the father. When Erik heard that they belonged to the late Senator Amidala, there was a surge of hope. Leaving the room of a Thousand fountains with the senator, Erik went to get cleaned up to greet the people that would be using the temple. Changed and clean Erik headed to the docks to only to meet the leaders of the rebellion along with several that knew Erik personally. Bowing in greeting Erik lead the group of leaders on a tour of the temple. After several hours Erik watched as people moved into the guest and empty quarters. Erik left the many fill quarters alone till he was ready to and satisfied that the echoes wouldn't haunt his dreams and his every waking moment.

Moving along the halls Erik helped move in the large crate, but when the clone troopers came in a calling whistle sounded throughout the air. Erik was in one of the rooms when he heard it. The whistle was a call to gather all but Erik, one of Erik's friend from the young came up with the call and taught it to the rest of the others it. Erik put down what he was doing and took off towards the room of a thousand fountains. Pulling his rebreather off his belt he took his robe off and dove into the water with the bundle before he swam for the bottom of the lake. He concentrated on the force and it heightened all his scenes so he could tell what was going on up above.

Looking to the waterfall Erik moved and sat underneath it, from the what force was telling him the clones had come in and started searching the room and the lake. Erik had to swim to the very bottom of it and bury himself in rocks for his arm was covered in black, but he wearing the tan Jedi clothing, covering his body he laid there and meditated through the search. The clones found nothing and left expanding their search, Erik didn't resurface till he knew that the clones left the temple. Swimming to the surface Erik went as far as he could under the water till he was able to walk the rest out.

Standing on the shore Erik held out his rode and wrung it dry, he shook his head and turned to see Bail and his friend Trip from the Yong of Daan/Medila was up.

"Hey Erik!"

Helllo Trip" Trip came up and handed Erik a towel to dry off with, dripping from everywhere Erik pulled off his glove and arm armor and tunic as he set it down to dry before he dried himself off more. The senator looked at Erik and filled him in. The clones heard a rumor that a Jedi was in the temple, Bail gave them all of the reason that should they find a Jedi they would deal with it, and deal with they did, the rebellion was harboring several who where wanted by the empire. Master Yoda was hidden away, and Obi-Wan was away from the empire's reach, and they had one in the temple, but they didn't need to say anything to anyone.

When Erik left the room everyone turned their attention to Erik as he walked by, they looked at his human arm then is cybernetic arm, it started at the shoulder and went from there. Everyone bowed their head as he walked by, Erik knew that they respected him and that his injury was just another reason that the rebellion would not fail.

Continuing work throughout the years, Erik had help teach many of the new recruits to handle blasters, grenades, explosives and rifles and he even went so far as to test them. Erik was he knew as a Jedi Master of the devices that would be of the most help, he taught them all how to handle a vibro-blade and sword. In his spare time he left the temple to look for clues of Lord Vader, his master and the plans that the empire had.

It was upon meditation one day that Erik was approached by what seemed to be a voice echo, but it was stronger then that. He heard the calm voice of his friends and Jedi Masters. It was the council and each of them took their spot in their seats with Erik sitting in the center of the room on a large meditation pillow sitting cross-legged. Each of the council members looked at Erik from their seats, they looked like holograms, and they all had a sad yet grateful face.

"_Master Erik…"_ It was the voice of the strong, calm and fearless master Mace Windu.

_Time you have sought and time you will have if you continue these changes. I've always know you to be like Qui-Gon, always willing to put yourself first." _ Plo Koon spoke up before he look to the side of the ghost Qui-Gon. Erik looked at the ghost and smiled, just as the ghost smiled back him.

"_You are not the first to have attachment, and you are not the last in loving someone so dearly.. remember that we are always here for council, even if we do not have a body just yet. Open you mind to all things living, don't follow the old rules. You are not too old to have some new training."_

"I pledge myself to your teachings, Master, but I have to say that following the old rules I'm not inclined to do.."

"_I know… remember we grew up together…"_ Qui-Gon looked around as the council fill in all of the information that Erik needed to know. The fall of the Jedi, the battle and the shatter point of Anakin Skywalker, the rise of Darth Vader, Erik took it all in and listened to everything they had to say and give in return for a set of training. Because of his race he didn't have to worry about aging as fast as some of the other humanoid races. It was his blood and heritage that provided Erik being the excellent type of student that could about for a couple hundred of years.

Over the time that Erik spent dealing with the rebellion he had done much in the service of the people. Now it was his time to go and what he was trained to do. Bring some measure of peace. His first stop was to a planet that had claimed to be part of the rebellion, it was also the site of Lord Vader's visit. Erik arrived on the planet in black Jedi robes near the outskirts away from the clones and their eyes.

Heading swiftly into the city Erik ran across the first group of soldiers, with a way of his hand he was able to bend their minds to that it looked like they had not seen him. Heading deeper into the city it was he walking through the mid day market rush that he felt the dark presence. With his hood raised and covering his face he looked out under it as Lord Vader landed and walked out his shuttle.

Erik had followed him as they went through a condensed forested area to get to a temple. Erik looked around and hid behind a set of trees as the man in black armor went up the steps of the temple with a squad of troopers. Blaster fire rand out as the native people of the planet tried to flee from the temple. Erik knew this was his time. Stepping away from the trees Erik sprinted towards the temple and up the steps with his lightsaber in his hand. Poking his head around a corner Erik saw clones die as Vader reflected the blaster fire back at the rebels with a blood red lightsaber. Once the rebels where dealt with the order was given to search everywhere and bring anyone alive or interrogation.

Erik stepped away from the shadows and looked at Darth Vader, leaning against the wall Erik stood there and watched the man look at the temple and study it.

"Lord Vader… it's been a while…" Darth Vader turned and stared at Erik.

"You.. You're supposed to be dead." The rasped evenly controlled breathing made it quiet clear how much damage had been done to the man before Erik. The changed voice added menace but Erik could tell from behind the mask what was there. Anger, sadness and an eternal battle that will always be raged within the heart of the man, it was eating him alive.

"Some could say the same about you…. Anakin… you where always considered a master in the eyes of the council. But they wanted to see to your protection first. It was why they didn't make you a master. They where afraid of running the risk of not knowing where you where should of have taken off for some reason." Erik looked up at the temple and around it. Vader on the other hand was having trouble understanding what was being said to him. The council considered him a master?" No… No they didn't, they didn't trust him. But what if it was true? It couldn't of been. It's a lie!" Anakin's mind was so clouded he couldn't take it, it was a lie, it was nothing but a lie.

Erik had since pulled his arms out of the sleeves of his robe making it a cloak. Erik didn't have to even look he felt the strike come, raising his arm up as his lightsaber hissed to life as ocean blue clashed with blood red. It was then that Erik noticed the arm that was prominently holding the saber; it was mechanical just like his own. How? Erik's armored arms held the saber steady in one hand as Erik looked calmly at the man before him.

"Anakin break out… let go of the hate.. it wasn't you that killed Padme, or your baby…" The dark lord faltered and struck again. Erik blocked and held the grapple of the two blades. "It wasn't your fault!"

"Yes it is and it's because of me that I didn't listen to my heart! I ended up listening to the man that took me in care for me since I first became a Jedi." Vader Struck out and parried, but each and every time Vader tried to strike it was blocked again and again by Erik. Erik was only using a one handed style, he had yet to go to his more powerful two handed style..

"If that where true then Padme would of told you to go to hell!" Erik grasped his hilt with both hand and attacked, all of the blows where hard and they had Vader, in a defensive mode, block, block, duck and move away. Each of the blows was precise in co-ordination and power. Each of them where made to cut down the energy supply of the opponent. Vader was on his knees and his lightsaber kicked away to the side. There was no energy left for Vader to even force summon it. Erik held his saber blade steady underneath the chin of Vader who just looked at Erik with hatred, but a set of words broke Vader's resolve and temporally returned Anakin from the depths of his heart.

"Padme's dying words to your friend and master where 'there is still good in him, I knew there is still good…" she was holding this…" Erik pulled the trinket that Anakin made as a child and given to Padme. Erik held it but the string that was attached to it so it could be worn as a necklace. Kneeling down Erik shut his saber off and held it to Anakin. The man in the black armor reached up and took it, holding it in his hand the Sith lord looked at Erik then behind him the echo's of the Jedi masters as the bowed and disappeared. Erik stood and looked down at the man on his knees. He could feel Vader's sadness but was it enough?

"You are the chosen one, it is said that you will bring balance to the force, it is said that you would destroy the Sith… in several more years you will understand what I mean by those words. If you cannot face your destiny… then what Padme did for you and the republic was all for nothing. You are not the hero that you are meant to be. Erik turned and started for the exit. Vader watch as the Jedi Master left the temple to meet blaster fire.

It was said that he disappeared into nothing, as for Darth Vader, the time that had just occurred placed a tiny seed of hope in the heart of Vader, it gave Vader a measure of peace before the hatred came back and Anakin was Darth Vader again.


End file.
